Euphoria
by papaya-san
Summary: It always seemed like everyone else was in love. Everyone but her. And maybe him, too.


Challenge 3: Color Representation Challenge (CRC)

* * *

><p><span>Euphoria<span>

I've always been direct. Very detailed, too. It appears I've been dubbed as champagne pink. I loved the idea of it all. I really did love it. That is, until I realized just how ironic it was. I've been said to be a tomboy. Pink and tomboy just don't match. It's like being mellow, yet vibrant. It just doesn't make sense. I thought it over and deemed my favorite color to be midnight blue. Because that's more suited for a tomboy like me.

I looked up to the sky and slid my hands behind my head. Grass irritated my ankles, but I was pretty tired this late in the morning; it's already nine. I don't even know how Mikan had convinced me to overlook her first date with Natsume. I mean, just one look and you already see the pheromones radiating off of both of them.

Natsume was tracing a flower on Mikan's cheek, being the sap he secretly is, the last I saw of them and I don't think Mikan'll need my help.

"Hey, Misaki!"

I blink away my thoughts and wave toward my long-time junior, clad in sweats.

"Yo," I high-five Ruka with a single slick movement, "what's up?"

He shrugs, "Nothing much."

But having known him several years and then some, I decided to pry a little more.

I opt for a sarcastic remark, "Oh really?"

He shakes his head and slowly backs away, "Y-yeah."

I raise a brow, putting a light emphasis on his name, "Ruka, are you sure?" it is only when I see the small beads of sweat pooling on his forehead that I know that I've caught him. He's hiding something.

He wipes his brow in attempt to hide his tale-telling, salty-sweet sweat, "A-huh."

I smirk and raise my brows, "Honesty is the best policy. Didn't your mother teach you that?" Anyone who knows Ruka knows that his greatest weak spot would always be for his mother. And his friends. And Natsume…then again, the Natsume part is kind of a given.

"Fine! It's true," he looks down, "I-I proposed to Hotaru!"

I blink, "Well, I wasn't expecting that much."

Ruka twitches then sighs, "Don't worry, you're invited to the…wedding."

I nod, "Mm'kay, mail it to Tsubasa."

He turned his head and took out his cell phone, "You two really are a married couple."

I put a hand to my ear, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

I smile and smack the back of his head playfully, "Well, treat her well, Ruka-_pyon-pyon_."

His face rouged, "Misaki!"

I was already running.

If I banked at the next corner, I could make a quick stop at Megane's house. Maybe I'll even get to swipe a couple cookies from him. I slick his screen door open and tiptoe my way into his unsuspecting kitchen.

I was shoveling Thin Mints into my mouth by the time he came downstairs. His hair was disheveled and his glasses were missing. He wore the green robe Kaname had given him last year in his birthday.

"You shoulda got Caramel Delights."

He jumped back, "Who are you?"

I stifle a giggle; partially because I feel like I'm about to choke, partially because I don't want to give myself away just yet.

I puff out my chest with a wide grin, painstakingly swallowing the last few globs of cookie, "I'm God and you owe me the rest of your cookies," I think for a bit, "and a couple dollars." Yeah, I know of my immaturity. I just choose not to do anything about it.

He blinks and takes his wallet out from the front pocket of the robe, "This better get me major points in heaven."

I nod and snatch the bill from his hand, "That'll do."

It was then that I noticed someone descending from the stairs. A girl in a robe to be exact.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before catching sight of me, "Misaki?"

Her voice was confused and a bit slurred. She blinked, "Misaki!" she was blushing red before I had the chance to figure out who the heck she even was.

I snapped my fingers as I connected a name to her face, "Wakako Usami?" I look at Megane, who finally put on his glasses. She was the youngest in the group, being last to graduate and still in high school because of her age.

I glared at him, "Megane, she's still in high school!"

He shrugs, "So?"

"It's illegal and now you're going to hell."

"You're not God."

I smack him, "That doesn't make this any less right!" I rub the back of my head and throw on an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Wakako, for involving you with this dummy's idiocies."

She smiles, "It's okay; he'll make up for the time wasted _tonight_." She'd purred the last word out and purposely directed it at Megane.

I shuddered, "Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for the cookies."

I made my way to Sumire's apartment, as she'd invited me over to help her pick out an engagement ring for Kokoro. Yes, I know. Ironic, right? The girl being the one to propose rather than the guy. Then again, she always was the more controlling one in the family.

I smiled to myself. At least, this way, he can't say no.

The nice thing about visiting her place was that they had a cool gardener with the same name as me. I took a liking to him after he gave me his tuna sandwich a couple months back. What can I say? It was good tuna.

"Hey, Misaki-san."

I bowed slightly, "Yo." I glanced behind him. No Wakako Usami in a robe coming up for a kiss. Clear.

"Why the visit?" he sprays a watering hose of a pad of lilies.

"Well, Sumire's proposing to Koko and she needs me to help find a ring for him."

He smiles, "Well, you're a little late," he points to a second story window, albeit shaded by curtains and blinds, it was open wide. You could distinctly hear the sounds of moaning and sex grunts.

"Jeez," I narrowed my eyes at the window, "at least call me in advance if you were busy, Sumire!"

I wave back to Misaki, "Well, see you around."

"Bye."

I scan through my mental list of things to do. Nothing left. I sigh and scratch my cheek. I suppose I'm homebound.

I shared an apartment with Tsubasa, under the circumstances that we each pay half of the expenses needed and our own groceries. Despite all this, we weren't dating or anything. Still just best friends.

I groaned and looked at my chest. Zero sex appeal? Yeah right. I'm sexy and I know it.

I winked at the sky and unlocked the front door, stepping inside. The scent of burnt chocolate chip cookies drifted towards me.

"Tsubasa?" I peek into the kitchen and gasp, calculating the amount of money needed to fix the charred kitchen, "Tsubasa," I seethed through my teeth.

And there he was, in the middle of chaos, holding a spatula and sweating, "Ah-ha, Misaki. I see y-you've come home early."

I walk a mentally traced circle around his cowering body, "You're paying for all this."

He lets out a breath, "I thought you were gonna hit me or something."

"Do you want to be hit?"

He smirks, "It depends on how."

"Stupid!" I kick his shin and touch the blackened paint above the stove, sighing as Tsubasa jumps around awkwardly in the background, "I wonder what color it should be painted."

I turn to Tsubasa, who was still rubbing his leg, "Any suggestions, Stupid Idiot?"

He groans at the nickname, "Blue?"

"Stupid," I deadpan.

"Green?"

"Stupid," I laugh and peel the unburned paint off of the wall, "Think harder; this place needed new paint way before we even moved in."

He looks at me for a long while before answering, "Pink."

I snort, "Yeah right; you hate anything girly."

"No; pink is different."

"How so?"

"Pink is pretty," he touches a strand of my hair and I realize the connection.

I smirk, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I put my arms akimbo, "how pretty?"

He smiled and kissed the lock of hair, "Pink is desirable."

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge: <strong>Color Representation

**Challenge Period:** December 21 - January 27

**Voting Period:** January 28 - 30

**Announcement of results:** January 31

**Where: **GA Oneshot Challenge's Profile

**Current Status:** Shared Victory between Mixture by Aileria and Euphoria by papaya-san


End file.
